Fables and Foibles
by writingrarities
Summary: What if Tristan and Rory became the playthings of those mythological contemporaries Cupid and Diana?  Slightly AU. Dean is only a minor character. Rating may change. Two more chapters up! I do not own GG characters but I do love a good story...
1. Chapter 1

What if Tristan and Rory became the playthings of those mischievous siblings in mythology Cupid and Diana? Read and see. Dean will be only a minor character. Slight AU. Rating may change in later chapters.

Diana- Goddess of the Moon, twin of Apollo, God of the Sun Patron of the hunt, young girls, chastity, childbirth.

Cupid – God of desire, affection and erotic love. He is the son of Venus and Mars. Cupid fell in love with the beautiful Psyche when, at the urging of a jealous Venus, he tried to make her fall in love with the ugliest thing in creation. He cut himself with his own arrow.

Fables and Foibles

"Who's that?" Cupid heard a voice. It was just a whisper, but it traveled across the ages to reach him. It was laden with that primal longing of a male for a female. Cupid almost ignored it, but the voice and that ineffable combination of longing and desire arrived and boinked him, shaking him from his lethargy.

He looked, and saw a golden boy. Cupid smiled. He had observed Tristan before and had been amused by his conquests. This young man had been blessed. Nearly all the females he focused on had succumbed to his charm time after time. In one so young, he had the power to attract and conquer. Cupid never interfered because he didn't have to. Tristan was a Champion in the game of love. He needed no help with the fairer sex.

Diana was resting when she noticed Cupid pop up from his repose. She too had heard the whisper, and looked down to see who had uttered it, and why. She saw Tristan and, though she appreciated his prowess with the opposite sex, she was somewhat of an Amazon and wished that all these silly girls would develop "a pair" as it were, and resist such a shallow young man. He needed to be taught a lesson. She observed the object of his attentions and sensed that this may be just the girl to do it. She saw intellect, personal integrity, and a sense of purpose underneath the building panic. Was she timid? No, she was just temporarily overwhelmed. Diana would watch her for a bit to see if this brown haired, blue-eyed girl deserved her help.

"Mary!" Tristan came up behind the new girl as she wandered down the hall looking for her locker. She didn't respond.

"Hey, Mary." He said again, and this time he got her attention.

"It's Rory." Her voice was gentle

Tristan plunged ahead, ignoring her correction. "I could let you use my notes."

"That would be great!" Rory replies with a smile. Diana narrowed her eyes to watch what unfolded next. Would this girl jump at the chance to spend time with this impressive Champion?

"What's in it for me?" his voice dripped with blatant innuendo.

"Excuse me?" Diana began to grin. Rory's backbone had begun to stiffen, and she stepped back from Tristan's imposing presence. Tristan stepped right back into her space.

"We could study together…" his voice was smooth and slightly hypnotic. Diana admired Tristan's skill. Cupid was grinning broadly.

"I sort of view studying as a solitary activity." Rory responded. Diana smiled. This girl had inner strength. Her voice was quiet, not out of timidity but out of disbelief at his effrontery! Diana almost applauded. Cupid nearly snorted in frustration. Diana watched as he prepared an arrow.

"Wait." She said. Cupid 's head snapped in Diana's direction.

"Why?" Cupid lowered his bow

"Do you really need to assist that particular young man?" She asked lazily.

"No. I think that female needs to see the light of reason. They are a perfect pair" Cupid knew lovers when he saw them, even if they didn't yet see it themselves.

"They are children." Diana said dismissively.

"She's a timid little thing." Cupid snorted again.

"She possesses great intellect but is temporarily overwhelmed by this new school." Diana paused and held Cupid's gaze

"You see them as lovers don't you?" Diana continued

"Yes." Cupid preened. It was amusing to see the little cherub do that.

"I agree, but let's just watch for a bit. I think she will be good for him, in the long run. He needs to see that she isn't like all the other silly females who throw themselves at his feet." Diana smiled.

"A wager.." Cupid grinned. He loved a good wager. "What are the terms?" Cupid had to be careful. Diana was a clever woman and he couldn't afford to lose.

She thought briefly. Suddenly it occurred to her that if they began to manipulate these humans, it would come to the attention of some of the other Gods, who, being somewhat capricious in nature, especially if they were bored, might try to take over. She and Cupid were only minor deities, after all. She had to keep this from coming to the attention of others.

"No arrows. They must come together on their own." Diana jumped at the chance to set the terms.

"That's a silly wager! What good is that?" Cupid sputtered. Diana crossed her arms and looked down at him. She was a beautiful, imposing Goddess. She didn't have the power over love that Cupid had, so she needed to negate that strength. By laying out the terms, she could.

"He is a Champion, is he not?" she asked nonchalantly.

"So?" Cupid was getting bothered. He was being handled and he didn't like it, but he had issued the challenge and now must abide by her terms.

"So, the wager is that he will get the girl without your help. Everyone knows that there is no defense against True Love. Your arrows cannot influence her decision. He is a Champion, therefore he doesn't need your help." Diana ticked off these points on her fingers. Cupid looked fit to burst!

" You predict that they will be lovers. The wager shall be that your prediction will come true. I wager that it will not, but they must find this out for themselves! You cannot assist this Champion of Love in any way. You cannot shoot an arrow at the girl. He must win this particular one on his own merits. If she is as intelligent as I think she is, she will see past the veneer and view the true boy underneath. If, left to their own devices, they do become lovers; I will proclaim your skill on Olympus."

Cupid grinned broadly. Being a minor deity, this was big! Being proclaimed on Olympus was huge! He thought about this wager for a moment. He was going to refuse, but Diana had brought the biggest enticement of all to bear on Cupid, the one he couldn't refuse- True Love. It was his biggest weakness.

"Agreed! No interference from me. It will be amusing to see my young champion win such a pretty young girl. Those blue eyes of hers are truly amazing." Cupid practically boasted.

Diana smiled as she turned away. They both signed the wager book and settled in to watch what was unfolding below.


	2. The Letter of the Wager

Fables and Foibles; part 2

The Letter of the Wager.

Oh, my! What happens when two competitive and bored deities get involved, with restrictions, in the lives of mere mortals? I do love a good story…

Diana was buffing her nails. Cupid was getting antsy. Rory was successfully resisting Tristan's attempts at attraction. The first real test was about to come up. Unbeknownst to Rory her grandmother had sent invitations to all her classmates for an elaborate birthday celebration. Rory was informed of this party by none other than Tristan! She was almost speechless. Diana watched with keen interest. Cupid was getting irritated. Tristan was beginning to look flummoxed. This champion was going down in flames!

At the party itself, Rory was actually feeling inadequate. No young lady likes feeling this way, especially on her birthday. She didn't really know these classmates and hadn't made a connection with most of them. Rory was still the new girl and the social pressure was intense. She avoided them for as long as she could, but her grandmother insisted that she mingle. Emily assumed that her granddaughter was as socially polished as she was. Rory took one look at their blank faces, only one barely recognized her as the birthday girl, and turned on her heels. The topper was the presence of Paris, the current bane of her existence. When Tristan arrived, barely veiled fury bubbled up into her remarkable blue eyes. Tristan tried to be charming, and his amusing declarations were actually tinged with the truth. Rory didn't fall for his lines and ruthlessly put him down. Tristan looked fine, but he felt wretched. His initial lust was turning into a deeper longing. When was she going to succumb? Cupid saw that his Champion was getting nowhere fast.

Rory had a beau, a handsome young man who adored her without cupid's help. He was not among the invited guests, as neither Rory's grandmother nor her mother was aware of his existence in Rory's life.

Wait! This might be his opportunity! Rory's young man was not of her standing. Rory was enjoying their romance, but she was not in love with him. She would not look at another boy as long as Dean was in the picture. Her loyalty was strong. Cupid could not interfere with Tristan and Rory, but that didn't mean he couldn't do something with others! He spent the rest of the party watching the interaction of her classmates. He was formulating a plan of action. Since he could not manipulate Tristan or Rory, he would have to do something to make others act differently.

There!

That one!

The pretty blonde at the door, looking with so much longing at Tristan, would be the one!

Diana looked up from her fingers to see a look of cunning cross Cupid's face. What was that little imp planning? She had looked down in time to see Rory turn away from Tristan and walk out of the foyer. Diana saw his look of longing and felt a tinge of regret for him. Rory had such a huge dose of distrust regarding him that she would never give in. Diana grinned inwardly. Then, she glanced at Cupid. That's when she saw the look. She didn't want to egg Cupid on, but she felt confident that Rory would resist Tristan. She had her gentle Dean, and, even though she had a formidable intellect, she was still soft around the edges unless she was confronted. When she knew she was right, Rory was as implacable as her new Nemesis, Paris. Rory thought she was right about Tristan and his motives. His reputation was that of a true Lothario. She was too honest to become another one of his conquests. Rory wouldn't be cruel or hurtful and she would not allow people who were to become a part of her life. Love and affection had been the major component of her upbringing, a pillar that had formed her very being. She saw Tristan as a shallow and unfaithful boy; therefore, Tristan was not to be allowed into her peaceful corner of the universe. Diana was proud. Cupid was practically rubbing his hands together in glee. He had a perfect plan!

The Chilton dance was the next big event that would throw Rory and Tristan together in a social setting. Tristan had bought his tickets without having a firm date lined up. He would be going, and he hoped he could finally get Rory to go with him. She was standing in line, reading again, and he once again tried to engage her. Their verbal sparring was swift, precise and once again, she deflected his purpose and ruined his plans. She was now fully involved with Dean, even if they hadn't reached the stage where they were open about being a "couple". Tristan had to go with someone else.

When Rory's classmates saw her escort, their opinion of her shot up markedly. The reigning daughters of Venus, Madeline and Louise, saw Dean and were attracted. Dean resisted them, and playfully let it be known that he was Rory's man. Rory was delighted. Tristan watched the romantic byplay and saw his chances with the beautiful and brainy Rory Gilmore fade to dust. He confronted her chosen champion and was swiftly and soundly defeated. He was not a son of Mars, after all.

While all this distracted Diana, Cupid was making ready. He had chosen the next actors in this play and was waiting for the right opportunity.

Paris had created a scene with Rory, asking her if she had told everyone about her escort being her cousin. Rory, never one to inflict embarrassment or indignity on others, said

"I didn't have to. You just did."

Paris, mortified at her own undoing, sped from the room. Dean and Tristan were just beginning their confrontation. The whole evening was becoming one for the gossip mill. Cupid was ready to move. For this plan to succeed, timing was crucial:

His friends were restraining Tristan.

Dean was shepherding Rory away from him.

Paris was watching from the fringes.

The daughters of Venus were gawking.

Diana was distracted.

Tristan yelled one last challenge. Dean turned…Cupid let the arrows fly…Paris was struck at the same time as Dean, as their gazes touched. Dean, still infuriated with Tristan didn't fall immediately. Fury tempered his budding passion. Paris, still pining for Tristan, was likewise under-whelmed. The two did become aware of each other, however. Cupid smiled. The deed was done. The feelings would grow. Dean would leave Rory and Rory would be alone. The letter of the wager was still intact. Diana hadn't seen Cupid's actions. She was too delighted at the comedy of errors that had unfolded on the dance floor. Rory was still unimpressed with Tristan.

The letter of the wager was still intact.


	3. Cupid's Arrows

Fables and Foibles, Pt. 3

Who is next? Are Rory and Tristan about to become cosmic puppets, or will they remain untethered while the ever-competitive deities manipulate those around them?

"You're wearing a tie, for God's sake! If I want an accountant, I'll call you." Dean said cuttingly. His clothes clung to his magnificent physique. His shirt was open to the waist and, wait, was he wearing boots? His long dark hair blew enticingly around his face. Okay, where was that breeze coming from? Dean was as gorgeous as a romance novel cover! Tristan seemed to shrink a little in stature.

"What's going on?" Rory appeared and asked in a whiny tone. She looked like a milkmaid!

"Just getting to know your friend." Tristan retorted, but he looked weasely. Lord Dean of Haystack looked down on him with a patronizing expression.

"What, does the princess need a protector?" Tristan tried one last time to get the upper hand. His Lordship inhaled, making his chest look even more impressive, and let out a booming laugh.

"Get out of my way Dristan." he sneered. Tristan blanched and stepped back. Rory was clasping and unclasping her hands, whining in futility. She was getting annoying. Then, Lord Dean sent Tristan flying across the room with a flick of his mighty wrist. Some of Tristan's friends picked him up.

"Don't push me!" Tristan huffed as he got up "Outside! Now!" but he sounded scared. He didn't really want to meet Dean outside. Dean laughed again. He sounded even more powerful. Rory was practically mewling at this point.

"I'm not going to fight you Tristan." He intoned, his voice dark and lethal.

"Why not?" Tristan fired back, his voice nearly breaking

"Because I'll kill you, you idiot." He stated. Tristan paled even more. Rory finally shut up. Jeez, that doe eyed expression was so vapid!

Lord Dean turned and took Rory's arm. He turned back to Tristan and said

"Don't ever come near her again." in a deadly tone. Tristan was silent. The daughters of Venus were enthralled! What a babe!

Paris woke with a start. Her heart was pounding. She sighed and flopped back down on her pillow. This was the fourth night in a row that she had dreamed this same exciting, arousing, stupid dream! Tristan got weaker, Rory got whinier and Dean was getting more and more powerful. Paris realized that she was no longer pining for Tristan. She wanted Dean! How on earth had this happened? She barely said two words to him! After embarrassing herself with that little rant about her cousin, she figured they'd be laughing all the way back to the cow pasture they lived in. This was so frustrating! Why couldn't a boy like her for who she was; an intense, driven, powerful girl! Why did Gilmore get the attention of all the good ones! Paris relived the confrontation between the two boys and Dean became more powerful with each visit while Rory morphed into a weak and whiny girly girl. Paris knew it was just a dream, but Dean was so gorgeous! He took control! He took care of Rory! "Why can't I have someone to take care of me?" she muttered. She saw Tristan's lack of strength as the ultimate weakness. Dean was the one for her. Did she stand a chance him if he was with Rory- smart, beautiful, well liked at Chilton-Rory? Paris was a bully and everyone knew it. Rory stood up to her; she confronted Paris about her bad behavior. Paris admired strength in others. Because of this, a fledgling friendship was beginning. She didn't have many friends, true friends, and Rory was beginning to become one. What to do, what to do?

"You're wearing a tie for God's sake! If I want an accountant, I'll call you." Tristan looked at him with derision. Dean hated these people! So damned superior! Why had he agreed to take Rory to this stupid dance? Dean was beginning to get bored with Rory. She was too nice, too innocent, too soft, or so he thought. He wanted fire; he wanted a powerful girl he would not have to be so gentle with. Rory was nowhere to be seen. He looked around and saw this blonde Amazon at the edge of the dance floor. Who was she? She looked at him with desire in her eyes while she looked at Tristan with disdain. Rory was gossiping with Louise and Madeline. She turned around at the noise coming from Dean and Tristan, rolled her eyes and turned back to the two girls.

"What, does the little princess need a protector?" Tristan threw at him. He stared down at the blonde idiot. This was all just too damned much!

"Get out of my way Dristan!" he flung back and pushed him.

"Oh, you did not just push me!" Tristan said as he shook off the restraining hands of his friends. The Amazon was furious.

"I'm not going to fight you Tristan!" Dean breathed.

"Why not?" Tristan sneered.

"Because I'll kill you, you idiot." His tone was low and lethal. Tristan blanched. The Amazon stood next to Dean, lips parted, eyes wide and chest heaving. Rory was still gossiping. Dean looked the Amazon in the eye, then winked at her. He heard her soft gasp. It was such a turn on! He took Rory by the arm, frustrated at having to leave with little miss softy. He really wanted to get with that gorgeous blonde, but they weren't in Stars Hollow and Rory had no way of getting home. He looked over his shoulder at the blonde and smiled. He watched her practically melt into a puddle, and then nearly laughed aloud as she whacked Tristan across his chest. He actually flinched! He dropped Rory off at home and went back to his own house. He flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. Who was that gorgeous blonde?

Dean snapped awake. He rubbed his face as he recalled the entire dream with vivid clarity. Just then, it came to him. The beautiful Amazon was Paris! Where was this coming from?

Cupid had been cunning. The arrows he fired at Paris and Dean during the Chilton dance were beginning to take effect. It had only been a few days in the human world, only an hour or two on Olympus. He nearly laughed aloud.

Diana was beginning to get suspicious. Cupid was TOO disinterested in Tristan and Rory. What was he up to? Tristan still wanted Rory and Rory still refused Tristan. The wager was still unresolved. She observed Cupid who was unaware of her gaze. She studied the two children he was watching. It dawned on her then and there what he had done. He couldn't influence Rory or Tristan, but he could interfere with others, and he chose well. Rory's beau was now falling in love with her Nemesis. That little Imp had outfoxed her! Diana was furious! She kept a calm expression and looked away. He couldn't know that she was aware of his game. Diana smiled inwardly as she studied her nails. A new plan began to take shape in her fertile mind. Two could play at this!


	4. Cupid's Campaign

Fables and Foibles, Part 4: Cupid's Campaign

The game continues! Diana and Cupid are trying to outsmart each other, Tristan and Rory are trying to avoid each other and Paris and Dean….

I apologize for the delay. Real life took over…

Paris drove into Stars Hollow and parked behind Doose's market. In true Geller fashion, she found out that Dean and Rory were no longer a couple. She managed to ferret out that Rory was not shattered over this. Rory had been upset, but not devastated. Paris gave it a week, and then made a move. She drove to Stars Hollow late one Friday afternoon. She knew Rory would be going to her grandparents for dinner, so she waited until it was dark. She got out of her car and entered Doose's. Dean was stacking cans on a shelf.

"Excuse me? Where is your seltzer water?" She asked. Dean felt his pulse quicken for some reason. He didn't bother to analyze why this unknown voice was pleasing to him. He turned and saw her. He grinned immediately. His Amazon!

"Hello Paris." He said. His voice was hypnotic. His smile was seductive. His eyes were practically twinkling!

"Oh, hello Dean. How have you been?" Paris managed to answer. Her voice came out as a husky purr. Dean was immediately attracted. He felt himself get drawn in. This girl was making his heart thump!

"I'm great, now" He finished. Paris was actually flustered.

"I heard you and Rory are no longer together. Is that true?" She sought absolute proof.

"It's true. We just weren't meant to be. She and I are just friends." He said softly as he continued to stack the cans. Paris watched him, fascinated at the movement of his hands.

"I am finished with my shift in about ten minutes. Do you want to go somewhere for a bite to eat?" He asked. Paris froze. This was the first time in her life that a boy asked her out, for anything! She didn't know how to go forward even though she was elated.

"Yes. I'd love to. I'll wait while you finish." She managed to say in a normal tone. She smiled. Dean was struck by how pretty she was.

The two walked to Al's Pancake World and ordered some dessert. Paris was so nervous she was practically tongue- tied. Dean was getting more attracted by the minute. She toyed with her dessert while Dean watched her. He reached out and covered one of her hands. She stilled and raised her eyes to his. She gasped softly when he smiled at her.

"Just relax Paris. It's only dessert." Dean said.

Paris grinned and admitted baldly "I've never been out with a boy before."

"Stupid boys. Their loss." He said. His voice was smooth and calming. Paris was nearly hypnotized by it.

"Rory is a friend. This isn't going to cause problems for you, is it?" she asked.

Dean grinned and chuckled. Paris was nonplussed.

"So, she has turned into a friend?"

"Well, sort of. I know I tried to intimidate her, but she didn't cave. I admire her for not letting me get away with anything." She admitted. She was blushing

Dean took her hand again and said "No, this isn't going to be a problem. I told her I was interested on someone else and she agreed to the break up."

"Oh. You're interested in someone else?" Paris actually deflated before his eyes. How could someone so amazing be so unsure of herself? He lowered his head and tried to gain eye contact.

"Yes, Paris." She looked up and the yearning in her eyes actually sang to him. "I'm interested in you." He said bluntly. Paris looked shocked, then elated. She gripped his hand and whispered

"Me?"

"I want a strong, amazing girl. I want you." He said, grinning.

"You want me. Why?" she said in apparent disbelief. No boy had ever wanted her. They had always been so intimidated by her. She wouldn't soften up in any way, not her personality, not her intellect or her voice. She was so lonely that it hurt.

"Because you are beautiful! I cannot believe how smart you are, and how pretty you are." He added, earnestly.  
"Rory is smart and pretty." She whispered, giving him one last chance to escape.

"Yes, she is, but Rory doesn't have your strength. I want a strong girl on my arm. I want the triple-crown. That's you Paris."

Paris was silenced by his admission. This beautiful boy was actually interested in her! He wanted to go out with PARIS GELLER! She still wanted more clarification.

"So, you want to go out with me, Paris Geller, the pushy, overpowering, incredibly smart girl. You like me the way I am?" she was incredulous.

"I absolutely like you the way you are. I think you are amazing. I hope you give me a chance. I may not be as smart or as well read as you, hell; I couldn't keep up with Rory! You will astound me. I am so attracted to you I can't stand it. Say you will go out with me, Paris!" he pleaded. Paris was engrossed. She smiled and her face lit up. Dean was

entranced. He was going to have such a good time with this exciting, flawed, needy yet powerful girl.

Diana was practically spitting! Her champion was turning to mush!

Cupid was practically preening. His plan was working. Rory was totally free because her Nemesis and former beau were now fully occupied with each other. If he could just get his Champion to change tactics he may win this bet yet!

Diana stared at Cupid through narrowed eyes. He had been very clever, but she had something up her sleeve. She wasn't about to let this little pain in the ass get the best of her. She turned away and grinned. Cupid was watching the newest couple. He didn't see the cunning look dance across Diana's face. Diana flounced across the clouds in apparent frustration. It was a good act. Cupid believed that he had outsmarted her. Diana knew better.

Headmaster Charleston was about to do something he hadn't done since he was a child. He was literally going to scratch his head! What on earth was going on with Paris Geller? He was staring at the latest grade report and Paris' name was not at the top! Rory Gilmore was in the top three. Paris was actually getting B's! B's! She may as well be failing! He wondered what was going on with this overachieving pain in his backside. There had been no in-your-face confrontations with any other student. There had been no meltdowns on the Franklin, hell; she may as well have been invisible. The peace and quiet had been slightly unnerving; pleasant, but unnerving. He stared out the window. What was this brilliant, flawed girl up to? What could possibly be going on in her life that took precedence over getting straight A's? What a conundrum! Did he ask her or did he leave it alone? She was still in the top twenty due to her GPA, but to not be number one was unheard of. Paris was one of the only students who could intimidate him. Her mind was so quick and her personality was so powerful that if you weren't on your game, she would steamroller you in a split second. He tended to avoid Paris if he could. What to do what to do?


	5. Fables and Foibles Pt5 Diana's Dilemma

Fables and Foibles Pt. 5

A little backing up, a little going forward, a little filling in. Diana is getting thumped by the little pain in the ass. What is going to happen next?

"Rory, I think we should break up." Dean said, almost in a whisper. He felt so relieved! He looked up to see her shocked expression.

"You do? Why?" she asked. Rory was dumbfounded. She thought this was an anniversary celebration! She sort of implied it. He was so eager to move on he didn't correct her.

"I don't think I am the right boy for you. I …there is someone else." He blurted out

"Oh." She said sadly. If there was someone else, then there was no point in continuing. Dean looked at her kindly, but she knew he wasn't going to change his mind. Rory felt a little numb.

Diana watched as her champion was blindsided.

Cupid was practically dancing with excitement.

Diana said nothing.

Cupid grinned madly.

Diana glared at him.

Cupid feigned innocence.

Lorelei was speechless when Rory told her about the breakup. She thought Dean was the perfect boyfriend. Rory looked so dejected as she turned to go to her room. She lay in bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering what had just happened.

The next morning was Saturday. Rory practically bounded out of bed and barged into Lorelei's room at the ungodly hour of 6:30! She dragged her mother out of bed, kicking and whining, and into Stars Hollow. Diana was proud of her champion. This was strength! Rory just seemed to shake off her disappointment and forge ahead with her daily life.

Lorelei had to help Rory complete her ridiculous list. She was even more shocked when Rory announced that she was going to a Chilton party that evening. Lorelei looked at the invitation and decided it would be good for her. She suggested taking Lane and was relieved when Lane agreed.

Diana observed the festivities. Her champion was looking brave. Rory and Lane walked around and ran into Paris. Paris was her usual abrupt self, but she did talk to the girls. She was even vulnerable, exclaiming in disbelief when Lane attracted the attention of Henry almost immediately. When Rory informed her that she and Dean were no longer a couple, Paris said, "At least you had a boyfriend." Rory just looked at her. Paris was astounded. Dean was not with Rory! Would she have a chance? More importantly, how could she get to see him? He lived out in the boonies! She had to get more information from Rory, but how? Her normal method of just demanding answers was not going to work. She would have to do the opposite.

"How do you feel about this?" she asked softly. Paris was surprised at her question. Rory just looked at her, curious at the concern in Paris' voice.

"I don't really know yet. I was surprised and kind of shocked. Now, I feel kind of relieved, you know?" she admitted honestly

"Really?" Paris asked eagerly

"I think so. I haven't really wallowed." Rory paused, "What does that mean? Shouldn't I be sad?" she asked, almost to herself.

"I don't know. I've never had a boyfriend. I had a crush on Tristan for most of my life, but not anymore." Paris admitted. "Tristan? Really? Why him?" Rory asked baldly

"I've known him since kindergarten. He wasn't always an ass like this. He can be really nice. He was always kind to me, and I needed that for many years." Paris whispered, staring at her nails.

"I'm glad you had someone." Rory offered. She couldn't imagine a life without her mom's support. "I've always had Lane and Mom."

"Lucky" Paris mumbled and turned away.

Rory wandered around and found an unoccupied chair. She pulled out her book and settled in to read as the party swirled around her. No one really paid too much attention to her.

Then, the floorshow began.

"Summer! Come on." Tristan begged. He looked upset. Summer looked put upon.

"I think we should break up." She let fly and walked away. Tristan looked devastated. Rory actually felt sad for him. How mean could you be, to make that announcement in such a humiliating way! Tristan saw Rory watching the whole thing and turned on his heel. This was just perfect!

Diana was fascinated. Cupid's Champion was going down in flames. She almost felt sorry for him. He wandered alone into the music room and sat down at the piano. He played random notes, with one hand, staring down at the keyboard. He heard someone enter and looked up. Rory was poised at the door. Tristan groaned inwardly, then spoke.

"You just loved that didn't you?" he spat out.

"No I didn't" Rory said

"Oh, you just loved seeing me nailed like that!" he ground out. This was the ultimate humiliation. He almost got up to leave, but the thought of running the gauntlet of all those faces was too much. He looked at Rory, expecting scorn and derision. Instead, he saw sorrow and tenderness. She asked silly questions about school when he declined to talk about Summer. He was shocked, then hopeful when Rory told him that she and Dean were no longer together. The air was ripe, the attraction was palpable as these two looked at each other in ever growing fascination. Cupid watched with anticipation. Diana watched with mounting horror. This little pest was going to win! Tristan leaned in for a kiss. Rory kissed him back

"Pay Up!" Cupid whispered gleefully.

"Hold on dancing boy. They are not lovers yet!" Diana was nearly grinding her teeth. Then, the air in the room changed. Diana saw a tear, then, Rory pulled back. Cupid was still dancing around, fantasizing about the accolades about to be showered upon him. Diana raised a finger, pointing skyward. Cupid noticed and felt a sense of foreboding.

"Wait!" she said with barely suppressed glee.

"What?" he said and rushed over to look. He was in time to see Rory break off the kiss and flee from the room. Tristan looked dejected for the second time tonight. Both deities watched as Rory went home and indulged in the tearful, self- pity of a good wallow. Diana just grinned. Cupid cursed under his breath. So close!


	6. Fables and Foibles Pt 6 O, Fortuna

Fables and Foibles, Pt. 6; O, Fortuna

The stage is set. Paris and Dean are occupied with each other. Rory is still resisting Tristan. Cupid thinks he has the upper hand. Diana's plan seems to be failing… but wait! There is a new player

"Rory!" Lorelei sang

"Mnnn.." was the reply. Rory pulled the pillow over her head. She had a headache and felt strangely full. Too much ice cream, pizza and tears had left her feeling off kilter. Rory decided that she didn't care for wallowing. Dean was gone. She was sad, but now she was getting over it. A gentle but decided burst of energy surged through her. She was not going to waste another day questioning how she felt. Rory sat up in bed, winced once and called out "In here!" She pushed the hair out of her eyes and watched her mother enter the room..

"How do you feel?" she asked gently

"Hung over." Rory grumbled as Lorelei sat on the edge of the bed.

"Too much wallow food. I miscalculated."

"Ugh" Rory groaned and flopped back onto the pillow.

"We need to go to breakfast." Lorelei continued. Rory opened one eye and stared at her mother, incredulous at the thought of more food.

"A little hair of the dog! Have I taught you nothing? We need coffee and pancakes and bacon. The guaranteed cure for the wallow hangover!." Rory laughed into her pillow as her stomach flipped. "Come on! Time is a'wastin'!" Lorelei called as she danced from the room.

"I'll start with coffee and see where it goes from there." Rory mumbled as she got dressed.

Pancakes proved to be the perfect cure. Rory's headache vanished with just the right amount of comfort food and Luke's perfect coffee. She felt energized.

"I have to go to Chilton today. We have a project and Paris got a meeting room for us. Can I have the car? The bus doesn't run on Sunday."

"Sure. I have a paper due so I'll stay home and finish my work while you are at school. We can do something tonight when you get home." Lorelei replied. She gave Rory the keys, the phone and money for gas. Rory gathered her books and set off for Chilton. Diana held her breath. This was perfect! Rory was recovered and going to meet her Nemesis. Her Champion was over the beau and moving back to her academics. Cupid wasn't watching. He was napping. Diana grinned. Rory was Rory again! She hummed under her breath as Rory entered the school. Paris was already there, waiting impatiently by the door. Cupid grinned . Diana was so clueless!

"Good. I couldn't call you because my phone died. I have to cancel the meeting. I pulled together the notes we would have gone over in this session and made everyone a copy. I've assigned the parts and provided the material. Read it and do your work. Be ready for a rehearsal by Wednesday."

Paris spoke rapidly and paced back and forth in the hall. She handed Rory a large notebook , then looked at her watch.

"Would you mind waiting for the last person? I really have to go." Paris looked pleadingly. Rory was practically shell-shocked.

"Okay. How many more have to be informed?"

"Just one."

"Okay. I'll wait." Rory gathered herself.

"Rory." Paris said quietly

"Paris?" Rory replied

"How are you feeling about Dean?" she asked.

"Dean?" Rory was now totally confused.

"Do you miss him?" she continued

"I don't think so. He is a nice boy, a good first boyfriend. I wallowed and now I am moving on. Why?"

"You wallowed?" Paris zeroed in on this admission.

"Yeah. Believe me, it sounded great at the time. Something happened, and I decided to wallow. I felt hung over this morning. Wallowing isn't all it's cracked up to be. But, it helped me decide that I am over him. Why are you asking me about Dean?" Rory demanded. Paris looked conflicted. She stared at her fingers then looked at Rory.

"Dean asked me out." She blurted.

"He what?" Rory whispered

"He asked me out." Paris whispered back

"Why are you telling me this?" Rory asked baldly.

" I need to know that you will be okay. I don't have many friends. I know I haven't been the nicest person towards you, but I wouldn't go behind your back with this. I hate girls who do that. I really want to go out with him" Paris was almost begging. Rory caught the notes of desperation in her voice. She thought for a split second, then realized that she didn't care! She didn't care!"

"Congratulations Paris. Dean is a nice boy. He told me that there was someone else." Rory finished.

"You'll really be okay?" Paris asked again

"Yes. Thank you for telling me. I'll be fine."

Paris looked at her watch again and nearly bolted for the door.

"Thank you for waiting. She called over her shoulder

"Paris! Who am I waiting for?" Rory called after her

"Tristan!" Paris yelled back and climbed in her car.

Cupid's head popped up.

Diana spun on her cloud and peered down.

"Oh, perfect! I get to wait for Tristan in an empty school!" Rory mumbled. She stared off into the distance as the minutes ticked by. Leave it to him to be late.

Rory stood by the door, lost in thought, as the minutes ticked by. She paid no attention to the passage of time. She was ruminating on the latest, strangest occurrence of a completely alien weekend. First was her much anticipated anniversary date with Dean. This morphed into the breakup that sent her off to a Chilton Party, of all things. Rory relived the party as the antics of her peers came into sharp focus, providing her with comic relief as she waited for the errant Tristan. Tristan… hmmm.. Her memories segued to the encounter in the music room. He had been truly upset by Summer's behavior. She didn't really expect this. Their conversation had been without artifice. Tristan had been an unhappy boy, not a sleazy lounge lizard. Rory pondered their encounter. She had felt empathy with this version of Tristan. He didn't act_, _he was just Tristan. The kiss had been gentle, like any first kiss should be. She had leaned in as much as he had, she admitted to herself. Oddly, she felt no embarrassment. She had shared a kiss with a boy. She had not succumbed to the blandishments and come-ons of the class Romeo. There was a difference. She glanced at her watch. "What the..!" she exclaimed. It had been forty minutes! She glanced out the door, shocked to see a car finally entering the parking lot. That was when she noticed the change in the weather. The sky was gray, the air was gray, and everything seemed to fade into oblivion as a thick bank of fog rolled across the campus and shrouded the entire area in the cool, dense mist. Tristan popped out of his car and looked towards the building. He sauntered to the door and grinned at a scowling Rory as the parking lot disappeared into the fog.

Diana was fit to burst.

Cupid was plotzing from cloud to cloud.

Neither deity could influenced the weather. This fog just happened. The two protagonists were now stuck with each other!

"Hi Rory" Tristan greeted her with a grin.

"It's about time Tristan. I've been waiting here for nearly an hour for you. Paris had to cancel the meeting." Rory replied

"Why didn't she call me?" he asked calmly, dropping his messenger bag on the floor.

"Her phone died."

"Couldn't you call me?" Tristan asked logically. Rory felt foolish.

"Paris bolted before thinking to give me the number. I certainly don't have your phone number." She grumbled, waving her phone in his vague direction. Tristan plucked it from her grasp and with amazing cheek added his number to her contact list.

"Hey! That is my mother's phone." She protested.

"Don't you use it too?" he asked with unabashed logic.

"Well…" she let it drop. She could always delete it later.

"Why did Paris cancel?" he asked softly, gazing out the window at the absolute blanket of gray. Rory glanced at him, then outside. She sighed and then chuckled. This whole weekend was still firmly planted in the Twilight Zone.

"I think she had a date." Rory replied mysteriously

"A date? With whom?" he asked offhandedly. The one word reply from Rory made him snap to attention.

"I beg your pardon? Who?" he asked

"Yes. I said Dean." Rory answered. She was grinning.

"No shit! I'm so sorry, Rory" he replied, thinking she would be devastated.

"No, it's okay, really. She actually asked me if it would be okay for her to go out with him." Rory said softly. "I told her it was okay. He actually told me the night we broke up that he liked someone else." She continued.

"Are you really okay?" He whispered softly. Rory looked at him, expecting the smarmy Tristan. Instead she saw genuine concern in his expression.. This was the Tristan she was attracted to.

"Yes. I really am okay. I wallowed for one night and realized that it was over.." She turned her back to the door and stared down the deserted hall. The grand staircase rose majestically, empty and imposing in the dim light of the darkened school.

"Wallowed?" he asked

"Yes. It is a great, girl tradition. When an affair of the heart goes south, you must get into your pajama, eat mass quantities of ice-cream and everything pizza while watching tear-jerkers ad-nauseum."

"I beg to differ. It is a great GUY tradition. When an affair of the heart goes south, you must get into your sweats and eat pizza and chili until your stomach literally goes up in flames. When you are old enough, you get to add beer to this mix. This while watching slasher movies, though I myself prefer WWII movies with John Wayne." He added.

"Did you feel hung over the next day?" Rory asked

"Absolutely. I needed…

"…pancakes, bacon and coffee." Rory finished.

Tristan was dumbfounded. Rory stared at him. They both burst out laughing. Tristan made a cross over his heart and raised two fingers in a vague kind of salute. "Now you have to promise…" he urged. Rory, grinning madly, mirrored his moves.

"I hereby promise to never reveal my knowledge of the wallowing techniques of the opposite sex." He intoned.

"Nor how I found out." Rory added. Tristan laughed out loud at this. Rory began to giggle. Suddenly, she felt nervous. She liked this Tristan. This was dangerous. He gazed at her.

"Why did you cry when we kissed?" he asked quietly

Rory nearly gulped out loud. He held her gaze. "Why, Rory?"

"You scare me." She admitted baldly

"Seriously?" he was dumbfounded

"Yes. Why are you such a man whore?" her voice rose in strength.

"A what?" came his strangled response

"You heard me." Rory was beginning to feel silly.

"I really resent that!" he said heatedly

"How many girls at this school have you gone out with?"

"Why is it that I cannot ask a girl out, then go on to the next when things don't work out? Since when does being picky mean being a man whore?" He really was incensed. Rory paled at his anger.

"I never thought of it that way?" Rory whispered, ashamed of herself. She was horrified that she had been so narrow-minded. Why did he affect her so much?"

"Oh, the great Rory Gilmore smarts took a hike? No one can possibly be as picky as you? No one could possibly be looking for that one special person?" Tristan suddenly stopped his rant. He was appalled at his loss of control.

"I'm sorry Tristan. I should not have assumed. But you still scare me." She finished lamely.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't realize you were such a baby." He was still smarting from her unexpected attack on his honor.

Rory paled and turned away.

Diana watched dejectedly as her Champion seemed to crash and burn.

Cupid furrowed his brow at Tristan's failure to try and seduce Rory.

Rory straightened her spine. She was not going to be the villain in this piece!

"I didn't date anyone until I dated Dean, which was when I started Chilton. New school, new boy, Paris…You do the math!"

He almost laughed. Rory sucked in a deep breath and looked him squarely in the eye. "I have very little experience with the opposite sex." She admitted softly.

"I sort of guessed that." He answered without anger.

"I'm sorry I called you a man whore." She continued

"I'm sorry I scared you." He countered

"You didn't make me cry at Madelines." She finished.

"I'd like to try the kiss again." He whispered and moved in closer.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Rory whispered

Cupid held his breath.

Diana nearly wrung her hands in frustration.

"Why not Rory" he asked gently

"You still scare me." She did not add that he was beginning to fascinate her. That REALLY scared her.

"I will keep trying, but I'll try not to scare you ." he said with comic dejection. Rory grinned. Tristan felt his heart flip. She really was the most beautiful girl!

"Thanks for the warning." Rory glanced out the window.

"Hey! The fog is lifting!" Tristan turned to look. He was resigned.

" I think we should go." Rory offered.

"I don't, but I don't want to scare you." He said sarcastically .

"Let it go Tristan." She snapped.

Cupid dropped his head in his hand.

Diana was grinning madly. Her champion was winning!

Behind both deities, Fortuna grinned slyly. She knew about the wager. She was the one who brought up the fog. Mother Nature was playing with players! She chuckled. Rory was still resisting Cupid's Champion, but she was being truthful with herself. Fortuna admired her for this. They were both children, far too young to be lovers. Fortuna would see to this, for now. Maybe, in the future, things would change.

Fortuna smiled.

Diana sighed in relief.

Cupid just shook his head. So close, yet so far!

What happens next?


	7. Chapter 7

Fables and Foibles, Pt. 8; Paris' Epiphany

Well, well! Paris and Dean? Oh No! Rory and Tristan? Uh, No! Cupid is still plotzing around the heavens, Diana is still scheming to best the little imp, Fortuna is playing them both, and now, a new, more mischievous influence is about to enter the playing field.

"Paris, stop! I am who I am," Dean said with gentle finality

"But..." Paris tried to press home her point

"No." He said, looking her in the eyes.

Paris stopped. She had been trying to convince Dean that he should try harder and get into a good college. Dean just smiled at her. He and Rory had been over this before. She didn't seem to understand a less than burning desire to be the smartest or the valedictorian.

"I know you want to be the best. I am the best I can be. I will support everything you go after, but do not expect me to want the same things!" He explained patiently.

"I don't get you." Paris mumbled. Dean was the first person who could stop Paris cold when she was on a tear. His gentle intractability flew in the face of her intensity. He was able to completely defeat her destructive rants without hurting her fragile ego. She was so totally in love with him that, months after their first date she still couldn't believe her luck. He smiled and her heart flipped. She stood, hypnotized, as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Paris, you are an original. I cannot believe you still want me." He whispered as he kissed her again. Paris smiled and her face softened. She became a very pretty girl when she let go like this. Dean grinned and hugged her. Paris melted into his embrace, curling herself into his arms and laying her head on his shoulder. This was the best, this delicious contact was so comforting, so enabling, so warming that she felt herself unfold from within, and become even more powerful. Paris felt like she could do anything if she was hugged and loved like this. Dean was like her shield against all the hurt and loneliness.

Her mother met Dean once, and then stood back. She watched Paris unfurl like a blossom, her sharp defenses softened and her daughter became happier than Mrs. Geller had ever seen. She sent up silent thanks for Paris's good luck. . Mrs. Geller loved her child, but Paris frightened and confounded her. Where did this all consuming drive and determination come from? Paris was a mystery and try as she might Mrs. Geller had always been at a loss on how to raise her brilliant daughter. She sort of went into a holding pattern, only commenting on the obvious. Paris took this for indifference and pulled further away.

"You look lovely today Paris. Are you and Dean going out tonight?" she asked one morning. Paris looked up from her breakfast and watched her mom.

"I think so. I was going to work on my resume for college but I think I'll go out tonight and tidy it up tomorrow."

"Paris, your resume is perfect. I know you have been working very hard all your life. Take some time for yourself. Dean is a lovely boy and you deserve to have some fun." She said as she sipped her coffee. Paris looked at her mom in wonder. Her mother turned and grinned ruefully.

"What, no criticism or left handed compliment?" Paris asked baldly.

Mrs. Geller sighed. "Sweetheart. I love you. You are so damned smart and capable that you almost didn't need a mother. You never had any questions for me, nor did you seek me out with any problems or confidences. You brushed off any compliment I could come up with, and I was reduced to watching from the sidelines. I was at a loss on how to help you! You reduced me to pointing out the obvious just so I could be in your life. I couldn't get through the walls you built no matter what I tried. Don't mistake it for indifference. I am sorry if my frustration sounded like that to you. I want you to be safe and happy." She finished.

Paris was silent as she digested this. This was becoming a year for the record books! First, her infatuation with Tristan was finally over. Next, she got a bona fide boyfriend who thought she was wonderful, flaws and all! Now, it appeared that her mother really did love her! Diana looked down and felt a twinge of happiness for this girl.

"I'm sorry if I shut you out. I didn't know what to ask and not sound stupid. I thought I was supposed to already know all this stuff. " She said softly. Her mother smiled.

"Never be afraid to ask, Paris. I know you are intelligent, but no one is born knowing everything. Ask. I need that as much as you do." She whispered. Paris looked at her mother, noticing the hope and sadness in her eyes. She then rose from her chair and hugged her mother. This surprised Mrs. Geller, but she hugged her daughter tightly and felt tears well up in her eyes. Paris went to pull away and Mrs. Geller whispered "Not yet. I am greedy. I have not had enough of these with you." Paris gave a watery chuckle of her own and stayed there in her mother's embrace. A golden feeling washed over her. Paris didn't really know what to do, so she stayed. This was all so amazing.

Paris drove to Chilton for practice. This English Lit assignment was very important. She thought about it as she drove.

She walked into the classroom to find all the other group members arguing. Tristan seemed to be at the center of all the disharmony. Suddenly, Paris saw her very big grade heading down the drain.

"Hey!" she yelled. Everyone shut up. Tristan turned and smirked

"Dugrey! Smarten up! This grade is very important, and unless you want to do this in drag as the second maiden on the left, you better get with the program!"

"Finally! Paris is back!" Louise whispered to Madeline. Rory looked at her classmate.

"Rory, are the costumes ready?" she demanded

"Yes, Paris. The costumes are finished. I'll bring everything to the next rehearsal. That way, there will be plenty of time for any last minute changes."

"Good. I expect everyone to be off book by this time, so let's do the first run through." She commanded and everyone took his or her places.

"And thus, with a kiss…I die" Tristan emoted all over the place. As he lowered his head to kiss the apparently dead Juliet, he stared at Rory's quietly beautiful face and noticed a tiny frown between her eyebrows. "Now what?" he wondered

"MMWAHH" he pretended to kiss her and fell to the floor. Rory giggled. Louise groaned and looked at Paris. Madeline was buffing her nails off stage. Brad was just staring.

"Tristan." Paris ground out

"Okay Paris, Give it a rest! I know what to do. It will be the real thing during the performance, I promise" He said from the floor. "Can we please wrap this up? " he looked up at their leader. Paris looked at the clock and realized that she and Dean were going out in about two hours.

"Fine! Rory will bring the costumes Wednesday. Dress rehearsal is Thursday. Don't be late." She gathered up her things and practically sprinted from the room. "Make sure the last one out turns off the lights." She tossed over her shoulder. Tristan sauntered away, Louise , Madeline and Brad soon followed. Rory, bringing up the rear, turned off the light and closed the door. She straightened her shoulders and walked to the Jeep. That "I promise." had been directed at her, of that she was sure.

Diana was proud of her champion, but worried at her growing attraction to that boy.

Cupid was becoming more confident that Tristan was going to succeed.

Fortuna was patiently waiting for the denouement. Rory had strength of character. Diana just had to have a little more faith in the girl.

Puck popped out from the twilight shadows of the Athenian forest. He had a bone to pick with Cupid. That little pest had ruined all his fun by making those silly humans fall in love! Well, Puck found out about the wager and there was no way he was going to let that weasely little god win. A proclamation on Olympus was not to be borne!


	8. Chapter 8

Fables and Foibles Pt 8: Puck's revenge

Puck has a bone to pick with Cupid. (I know. He is not a god but he is a mythic figure. Play along with me) He has caught wind of the wager, and is looking for a little revenge against the god of love. Do Rory and Tristan have a chance? Will Fortuna step in again? What about Diana and her long awaited plan?

Rory sighed in consternation. Why Romeo and Juliet? Why the death scene? Why, and this was the biggest one of them all, why was she Juliet to Tristan's Romeo?

Louise had made a truly valid point. Brad didn't have the romantic chops to play the part, and they were arguing this point when Tristan sauntered in, announcing that he was assigned to their group. Rory was stunned. Paris steamrolled everyone, announcing the parts each member would play, brooking no argument. Their all-important grade was riding on this project.

The rehearsals were a mess. Rory was fit to be tied. Tristan chose this time to revert to his old personality. Rory had actually thought if the Tristan she admired showed himself, she and he would connect. Instead, he infuriated her at every turn. Paris was still so dazzled by Dean that she allowed Tristan's outrageous behavior to go unchecked. What should have been cut and dried was practically out of control. Diana couldn't be happier! Paris finally zeroed in on Tristan's bad behavior and let him have it. The group managed to get their ducks in a row by the time the presentation had to be made. Puck chose this moment to make his move. If it proved to be successful, all hell would soon break loose.

Tristan sauntered down the hall at Chilton on the day of the presentation. Rory was walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey Mary." He called out softly.

"Tristan." Rory replied smoothly. She showed no irritation. This was unusual so Tristan was intrigued! He reversed direction and walked next to her.

"Ready for the big night?" he leered. Rory stopped and turned to face him. She quickly scanned the area. There was no one about. Suddenly, she knew what to do! She rose up on her tiptoes and kissed the unsuspecting boy. A full on, no holding back KISS. His eyes fluttered closed as her soft lips played across his. He was taken unawares and could only receive the gentle, delightful onslaught. He stood motionless as yearning and surprise danced throughout his body. Just when he was ready to wrap his arms around her, she broke the kiss and stepped back. Her amazing blue eyes drilled him, freezing him where he stood.

"Are you, Tristan?" she asked, then, walked away.

Diana was speechless.

Puck was worried.

Tristan stared, dumbfounded, as Rory left Chilton and boarded her bus. "What just happened here?" he whispered to himself

He didn't see the slightly worried expression on Rory's face, or that she chewed her lip as she sat in her seat, lost in thought. The kiss seemed like a good idea at the time. She did it to spike his guns, as it were, to level the playing field. Rory dropped her head onto her hand as trite expressions rolled through her brain. You could apply any one of them to the situation but none would change the outcome. "What did I just do?" she asked herself. She had just KISSED Tristan Dugrey!

Diana was stymied.

Cupid didn't see that kiss in the hall, so he wasn't swanning about the clouds in triumph.

Puck was practically spitting, but was still unnoticed by Diana and Cupid.

Fortuna was tsk tsking at this strange turn of events. These mortals certainly were entertaining with their unexpected behavior!

Later that afternoon, Tristan, Duncan and Bowman were at Bowman's house. Tristan was lost in thought, dissecting the events of the afternoon and wasn't paying attention to the two idiots but Puck was. Tristan turned when the wall opened. Bowman grinned as he presented his father's safe. Tristan was appalled at their stupidity. Bowman tried to open the safe but couldn't work the dial properly. Tristan suddenly stood up. Puck held his breath.

"I am outta here. You two are idiots." Tristan stated and left quickly. He was already half way to Chilton when the police showed up at Bowman's house, to catch the two hapless boys still trying to open the safe.

Puck was practically vibrating in fury. Tristan managed to get out of his carefully laid trap, and would get to kiss that amazingly pretty girl tonight. Cupid was going to win the wager and would be insufferable!

Diana paced her cloud. Why was she unable to get anything to go her way? Cupid was so sure of his victory that he wasn't even paying attention to Rory and Tristan, having found two other humans to steer towards love. HE had been able to manipulate the others. HE had been so close to victory so many times that Diana was almost willing to concede defeat. ALMOST… She gazed around the heavens, noticing Puck and Fortuna for the first time. They tried to look uninterested in what was going on below, but suddenly, Diana knew that she was no the only one watching these two. Fortuna smiled at Diana. Puck tried to look innocent but guilt emanated from him in waves. Diana glared at him, and he suddenly remembered that he had to be elsewhere. He knew he could not best an Angry Diana! He practically slithered away as he returned to his Athenian forest.

Fortuna reacted calmly to Diana's angry gaze. "I agree with you Diana, they are children and much too young to be lovers. I only wanted to give the girl a chance to know her own strength." Diana blew out her breath in a frustrated huff.

"Stop worrying about your champion. She is strong and knows her own mind. Unlike Paris, (or you, she added silently) Rory has experienced romance and will not melt into a puddle at the attentions of a handsome boy." Fortuna added with a knowing smile. Diana thought about it. Deep down, she knew Fortuna was wise and knew more about matters of love and romance than she did, maybe even more than Cupid when all was said and done. Cupid sauntered over at that moment and Diana swallowed the question she was about to ask Fortuna.

"Tonight is the night," he announced gleefully.

"A kiss during the play does not count, Cupid." A deep voice intoned.

Cupid whirled to challenge this pronouncement, but stopped when he saw that Zeus had made the statement. He was neatly blocked! Diana hid her grin. Both Diana and Cupid were surprised as they noticed all of the gods and heroes taking a seat among the clouds to watch the events unfold at Chilton. It seems that everyone on Olympus knew about the wager and wanted to see the outcome.


	9. Chapter 9

I apologize for the long delay. Real Life can be a demanding b*^ch. I hope you enjoy this new chapter

Chapter 9 Nuts and Kisses

"Sookie, these are amazing!" Rory said as she inhaled another of the magic cookies. An explosion of flavors filled her mouth and she closed her eyes as she savored every morsel.

"Thanks! I just tried this new recipe today. I think they are my new favorite"

Lorelei was silently nodding her head as she too ate another cookie.

Just then, Paris marched over to her, her Friar Lawrence costume wrapping around her legs as she sped along.

"Way to ruin your costume, Gilmore! If you get one speck of food on that dress and we loose points…

"Have a cookie Paris?" Sookie offered timidly. Paris scared the living daylights out of her.

Paris stopped in mid tirade and looked at the cookies. She was tempted, they smelled so good!

"I'll wait until after the performance to eat mine, thank you." She said as she stuffed two into her pocket. "Let's go! We're on next."

Rory walked to the stage and took her place. She assumed her pose as the deceased Juliet and controlled her breathing so the audience couldn't see her chest rise and fall. Tristan entered from stage left and began his performance. He was very good. Nearly every female in the audience had tears in her eyes at his declarations of eternal love and there were quite a few audible sighs as he kissed his Juliet one last time before he took the poison.

He enjoyed his kiss with Rory. Her lips were as soft and sweet as he dreamed they'd be. He was earnest and gently plundered her mouth, taking full advantage of this opportunity to finally, FINALLY get to kiss the girl who had been haunting his dreams. He dropped to the floor as he "died", looking forward to her kiss later in the scene. He savored the tingling of his lips.

The gods watching the performance murmured their appreciation for the fine acting.

Rory felt energized. She rose from her pallet and began her performance. Her righteous anger at her love's early death was beautifully played. Rory felt herself becoming Juliet and when she looked for a way to join her Romeo, everyone, god and human, was riveted.

"Oh, Churl! Left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips, haply some poison doth yet hang on them.."

Rory leaned over and kissed Tristan, a kiss that would be remembered in the annals of kisses at Chilton. She thoroughly enjoyed paying him back in kind. The audience sighed, the goddesses sighed. Tristan drank in her kiss, luxuriating in the soft warmth he felt. He swirled his tongue into her mouth and tasted further. His lips tingled and he felt lightheaded..

His lips tingled and he felt lightheaded!

Rory broke the kiss and began her next line

"Oh, thy lips are warm…"

"Nuts!" Romeo gasped. His eyes popped open and he stared at Rory. There was rising panic in his eyes. His breath wheezed out and Rory stared, confused and slightly horrified. Paris watched from the side and was ready to kill them both for going off script. She stared, then became concerned as Tristan gripped Rory's hand. The audience was silent, watching this new story unfold.

"Nuts?" he gasped again

"Nuts?" Rory whispered as he gripped her hand harder.

The gods and goddesses sat forward in rapt attention. What was going on with these humans?

"Oh My! The girl has poisoned him with her kiss!" Cupid exclaimed.

"Poisoned kisses?" Diana replied. Zeus and the rest of the celestial audience watched with growing unease.

"NUTS!" Paris gasped from off stage. She raced to the front of the house.

Rory stared at her. Tristan looked at his old friend, his eyes full of hope at her arrival.

"Were there nuts in those cookies?" Paris looked for Sookie.

"Yes! Three kinds of nuts!" Sookie called out.

The school nurse rushed from the audience and quickly returned with an epi-pen.

The house lights came up and she gave Tristan his shot. Rory fell back as Paris pushed her aside and helped the nurse take him to her office. He was very shaky on his feet.

Hushed conversation rippled through the audience. Paris came striding back out onto the stage and announced that the play was over. She grabbed Rory by the arm and hauled her offstage.

"Paris.. wait a minute…" Paris didn't stop. Rory planted her feet and yanked back at her iron grip.

"PARIS!" she hissed. Paris whirled around and Rory was surprised at the look of fear and sorrow on her face.

"He is asking for you." Was all she said.

"Will you please tell me what is going on? All anyone is saying is "NUTS" Rory pleaded.

Paris stopped, drew in a deep breath and visibly clamed herself

"Tristan is allergic to nuts. He goes into anaphylaxia and needs to get a shot right away. I guess when he kissed you, the nuts from the cookies were still evident."

"Oh my God" Rory whispered. She rushed with Paris to the nurse's station.

Tristan was looking slightly better when the girls arrived.

"Tristan! I am so sorry! I didn't know about the nuts." Rory almost began to cry.

"Take it easy Mary. I'll be alright." His eyes looked puffy and his lips were swollen.

"Shouldn't you go to the hospital?" Rory asked. Paris just stood off to the side. Dean arrived and took her hand. She turned into his embrace for much needed comforting.

"No. It'll take about another ten minutes then I can get up. I've been through this before. Now I know why you tasted so good." He joked in an effort to lighten the atmosphere.

Sookie stood outside the office ringing her hands. Lorelei just watched her daughter.

The residents in the clouds looked on in concern. Diana and Cupid both looked worried. Death was not supposed to be part of the wager. Did the girl actually have poisoned kisses? Cupid looked agast, Diana paled. "This wasn't supposed to happen" they both whispered . Zeus pondered the events below. He hardened his gaze and thundered

"Did either of you do this?"

"NO!" both Diana and Cupid screeched.

"They are only youths!" Cupid cried

"We would never poison humans for sport." Diana wailed. This was terrible.

"I hereby declare this wager no longer valid. There is something here that is beyond even us. Fortuna!" he commanded

"Yes sire." Fortuna floated forward and curtsied deeply

"Find out about this poisoned kiss and where it came from!"

"Yes sire." She responded and left the clouds.

"Nuts?" Zeus whispered to himself. Was there something to this?

He stole a glance at the bowl of almonds he had been eating while the performance took place and grimaced. He pushed the bowl aside and dipped his fingers into a small bowl of scented water to wash them. If there was anything to this nuts business, he was going to be careful.


End file.
